


Vaping At Walmart

by musical_loser112



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friendship, M/M, but its cute at the same time, nothing real romantic here, so its kind of just a joke, this is all because of a convo on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh works at a local Walmart, and Tyler is his manager. During break on a dreary Sunday, Tyler learns a thing or two about vaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaping At Walmart

It was a normal Sunday. The weather was the typical sunday weather, a slight drizzle of rain with dreary clouds in the sky, hanging over Columbus like a blanket. Days like this allowed Josh to not be so bothered by working at his local Walmart on the weekends. He wouldn’t have been doing anything special off work if it wasn’t a nice day outside. 

Around noon, Josh took a break from work and stepped in the ‘employees only’ area near the back of the store, sitting down at a chair and looking outside the window, watching time pass by. He was so involved in taking in the seemingly slow moving world that he hadn’t noticed his manager, Tyler, sitting across from him until he was lightly kicked in the shin. 

“Hey, day dreamer.” 

Josh laughed lightly as he pulled out his vape pen. “Hey, manager.”

Tyler cringed. “Haven’t I told you to call me by my name? We’re friends outside of work. This is... kind of outside. I guess. I don’t care.”

The red haired man smirked before bringing the pen to his lips for a short amount of time, then blowing out into Tyler’s face. 

Tyler’s face scrunched up and he grabbed the device that was between Josh’s hands and stared at it. “Why do you even use this thing? It’s just hot water.” He looked up at Josh before setting it down. “So cool, blowin’ watery o’s.”

Josh shrugged in response. “At least it’s not harmful.” Picking up the vape pen, he twirled it in his fingers as he stared at his friend. “You should try it.”

Tyler put out his hand without hesitation. “It looks easy... and stupid. But stupid enough that I’ll try it.”

Josh rolled his eyes before handing over the pen again, watching as the man across from him brought it to his lips. 

Tyler sat for a moment, inhaling for a few seconds before finally blowing out. Josh grinned at the sight.

“Want to see a few tricks?” He took the pen back from Tyler, biting down on it lightly and then putting it to use.

Tyler nodded and watched closely as Josh blew O’s into the air. He immediately took the pen back into his grasp and copied the trick. 

Seconds later, he did the same thing Josh had performed, but somehow, it was better. Josh watched with an open mouth. 

“Dude, you’ve never tried one of these? Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Tyler had a huge grin on his face as he set the pen back into Josh’s palm.

Josh shook his head as he tried more tricks, putting in his best effort. But every time he gave the device back to Tyler, he was put down. Tyler was only ten minutes into this whole vaping thing and he was already a pro. 

About twenty minutes later, Josh’s phone buzzed with an alarm that reminded him it was time to get back to work. He looked across the table at his manager and shook his head. Tyler was still doing vape tornadoes. “Screw you, man. I’ve been trying to get that down for forever and here you are, doing it like it’s nothing.”

Tyler removed the pen from his mouth, giving it to Josh for the rest of the day. “Because it is nothing. It’s just water that’s heated up.” he answered, smirking. 

Josh rolled his eyes as he stood. “Alright, manager.” 

Tyler’s grin didn’t leave his lips as Josh exited the room.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all because of a conversation on twitter. so if this is garbage i apologize.


End file.
